


Two girls in a hot tub no feet apart ‘cause they’re gay

by justmarcialima



Series: Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Animagus, F/F, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Patronus, Teenagers, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: River and the Doctor go in for a soak in the Prefect's bathroom.





	Two girls in a hot tub no feet apart ‘cause they’re gay

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfic hit me while I was taking a shower. I was not even planning to write it on this series - it was going to go a totally different way - but I couldn't help myself so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

“Have you ever been in the Prefect’s bathroom?” The Doctor asked one day as she sidled up next to River on the library. 

River had flashbacks of when she hooked up with the Ravenclaw Prefect, but unfortunately it hadn’t happened in the infamous Prefect’s bathroom. “I can confidently say I didn’t.” He responded. 

“Great!” The Doctor jumped in her seat excitedly. “Meet me there tonight, bring a swimsuit.” 

River raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“We have this big bathtub that is basically a hot tub, thought it would be fun if we went for a soak.” She smiled. 

River let herself smirk wickedly. “Oh sweetie, are you asking me for a bath? How scandalous of you!” 

The Doctor blushed beautifully at the implication. “Wha-What?! No! I-” She stammered. “It’s not a bath and we won’t even touch!” 

River pouted. “Aw but I want to touch.” She said in a deliberately whiny voice. “I want to touch very much.” She smirked and winked at her flabbergasted friend. The Doctor was still extremely red in the face and she was out of words which wasn’t an easy feat to comply. River took pity on her friend and sighed. “Isn’t sneaking me into the Prefect’s bathroom against the rules, Ms. Good Girl?” 

The Doctor composed herself and smiled. “Oh c’mon River! You can’t be afraid of a little rule breaking.” She teased. 

River rolled her eyes. “I’m not, I love breaking rules. But what about you? If you get caught you’re gonna lose your good girl fame.” 

The Doctor shrugged. “I already lost my good girl fame when I started hanging out with you.” She winked. “So what do you say?”

River huffed but complied. “What time?”

 

River was supposed to meet the Doctor after dinner in front of the Prefect’s bathroom door. The Slytherin student looked incredibly suspicious standing there so she decided to turn into her animagus form and hide in the shadows in case anyone walked through that corridor. River had always been a little annoyed that her animagus form was not inconspicuous at all but she learned to appreciate the power that came from her form. River wasn’t supposed to hide out but stand out and attack if needed and she was okay with that. She was a woman of action after wall. 

River saw from her hiding corner when the Doctor arrived and looked around with a frown on her face. The Slytherin girl realized that her friend had never actually seen her form even after River went through the registration process, so River stepped out of the shadows causing the Doctor to yelp when she saw the big feline coming towards her. If River could roll her eyes in that form she would. 

“River?” The Doctor asked and Rived nodded. “Oh wow. You’re beautiful.” She said as River stopped in front of her. “I mean, you’re always beautiful don’t get me wrong but your animagus form is magnificent.” The blonde raised her hand and hovered just above River’s head. “Can I?” 

River nodded again and suddenly the Doctor’s hand was on her and River felt herself purring without her consent. If she were in human form right now she might even be blushing. “Why are you in your animagus form? Not that I’m complaining.” The Doctor whispered at her, scratching at her ear like she was a domestic cat. 

Without warning, River turned back into human form while the Doctor’s hand was still buried in her hair. “I was looking too suspicious standing here.” She shrugged, realizing that the Doctor was still petting her hair like she was a feline. 

“That makes sense.” The Doctor said, struggling to find the strength to pull her hand away from River’s soft hair. 

They glanced at each other for a moment before the Doctor pulled her hand away and clapped excitedly. River tried not to look too disappointed. “Let’s go then!” The Hufflepuff said as she murmured the password and they entered the room. 

The Prefect’s bathroom looked quite different from the other bathroom’s usually used in Hogwarts. The place looked fancier and held an opalescent aura that River couldn’t shake. In one side of the room there were the stalls with toilets inside. Opposite the toilets there was a large, swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it. The bath was sunk into the ground and it was not above ground. The bath taps surrounded the tub and River imagined that they all ran different-coloured bath water, soap bubbles, foam, towels, and bathrobes. These bath taps were more or less a hundred golden taps surrounding the whole pool-like tub, with a different jewel set in each tap. There were most likely bath supplies on one side of the pool, such as soap, bath oil, bath powder, bath salts, shampoo, hair spray, and conditioner. In a single word the place was opulent. River was in love. 

“Oh wow, I’ll never look at the Slytherin bathroom’s the same way again.” She muttered as she looked around. 

“I know right?” The Doctor smiled at her as she started to fill the tub with scented, magical and warm water. River was impressed by how fast the tub filled up in comparison to her depth. “Everybody should be allowed to come here.” 

“Yeah well, but Hogwarts is completely elitist and meritocratic so I don’t see this happening in the near future.” River huffed. 

“Maybe in the future we can change that.” The Doctor said as she turned on a tap that made the bath started to bubble like a hot tub. 

“Unlikely but we can always try.” River winked at the Doctor. 

“The bath is ready.” She said after she placed a hand inside the water to check the temperature. 

“Do you come here often?” River asked as she started to undo her Slytherin tie. 

“I usually come when I have Quidditch practice. This bath is amazing to work out sore muscles.” She said as she undid her blouse. River could see a hint of a bright yellow swimsuit under her clothes. River hadn’t brought one, so she was taking her time undressing sorely for the shock value. 

The Slytherin girl watched the Doctor finish undressing and raked her eyes through her body. The Hufflepuff was slim and pale with adorably freckled collarbones and shoulders. She was petite and delicate in every way and River found that endearing. “How in Merlin’s name you can be a Quidditch player and still be this pasty?” River teased and the Doctor gasped, mocking offended and placed her hands on her narrow hips. 

“Oi!” She exclaimed causing River to laugh. “We usually play during the colder and rainy days.” She shrugged and walked over to the bath. “Aren’t you going to undress?” She asked as sat down inside the tub with a sigh. 

“Someone is eager.” River said but picked up her pace and in minutes she was down to her underwear. She was not planning on keeping it on her body, however. The Doctor had her eyes closed with her head thrown back on the edge of the tub. River bit down on her bottom lip at the expense of her pale throat entirely on display. “Don’t worry you’ll see me nude in a bit.” She said and the Doctor gasped, opening her eyes and looking at River, finding her standing there in her lacy black lingerie. The Hufflepuff blushed at the sight of River’s curvy hips, thick thighs and full breasts. The girl was younger than her but she clearly had more body. 

“River!” She gasped as River unbuttoned her bra and threw it aside. “I told you to bring a swimsuit!” She exclaimed as she turned her gaze away just as River lowered her knickers. 

“Oh, sweetie. My pleasure is to tease you, of course I wasn’t going to bring a swimsuit.” She chuckled as she walked closer to the tub. “It’s really your fault for inviting me for a bath.” 

“It’s not a bath!” The Doctor huffed out as she heard the telltale noises of River’s body entering the tub. 

“It’s definitely a bath.” She moaned at the feel of the warm water on her naked body. “You really should be naked too, this is amazing.” 

“I’m fine.” The girl crossed her arms, still looking away from River.

The Slytherin rolled her eyes. “You can look at me sweetie, all my naughty bits are covered.” 

The Doctor gave her a tentative glance and sighed in relief when she saw that River’s body was fully submerged in the bubbles and she could only see her collarbones as the girl had tied her full hair in a bun so it wouldn’t get wet. 

“Don’t you see plenty of naked people in the locker room?” River asked as she made her way towards the Doctor and stopped beside her. Their arms were touching and if the Doctor inched closer their hips would be too. 

“Yeah but…” They’re not you, the Doctor thought. “It’s different.” 

River only hummed and placed her head on the edge of the tub, closing her eyes and sighing. The motion bared the tanned skin of her throat and the top part of her breasts, glistening because of the water. The Doctor gulped dry at the sight and looked away. This bath wasn’t as relaxing as she thought it would be, if she was being honest. She couldn’t take her eyes off River and she was sure that would still be the case if the girl was wearing a swimsuit. That was just the effect the Slytherin girl had on her. The Doctor had never felt anything like it for anyone else which made her believe in the silly notion that they were actually soul mates, just like the legends sang about. “Have you been able to perform your patronus yet, River?” She asked, in fake nonchalance as she watched River shrug, the motion almost baring her breasts on top of the water. 

“Not yet. I’m almost there though with the tips you gave me.” She said, still with her eyes closed. 

“What do you think your patronus form will be?” The Doctor asked. 

“Probably a panther.” 

“But what about the legend that your Patronus isn’t your form but your soulmate’s?” 

With that question River opened her eyes and turned her head around to her friend with a frown. “You can’t actually believe this is a thing that happens.” 

“I do.” She shrugged. “My Patronus doesn’t resemble me in any way.”

“What is your patronus?” River asked intrigued and the Doctor paled. She couldn’t possibly tell River the truth, not now. She wasn’t ready to hear it. That could diminish all the work the Doctor had done to bring down her walls. The Hufflepuff knew that if she told River now she was gonna push her away in fear. 

So she just childishly showed her tongue and whispered. “Nah, I’m not telling ya!” Before splashing water on River’s face. 

River gasped, her face completely soaked while the Doctor laughed maniacally. “Oh you didn’t!” She hissed. 

“I just did!” The Doctor responded in a sing song voice. 

“You’re so gonna regret this!” And without any warning River lunged towards the Doctor, keen on pushing her under the water and completely soaking her. 

They wrestled for a while, trying to bring the other down between soaking tresses of hair and incontrollable laughter. Until the Doctor managed to pin River to the edge of the tub, just remembering that River was completely naked underneath the warm water. Their bodies were pressing close and the Doctor had one hand pressing against her nude waist and the other holding River’s wrists when she realized how close they were. River’s hair was completely soaked and hanging limply around her face with foam sticking to her curls and the Doctor knew hers wasn’t better. None of this mattered when the Doctor could feel River’s breath hitting her face and feel her quickened pulse beneath her hand. She was truly the most beautiful girl the Doctor had ever seen in her life. 

They didn’t know who closed the gap first but soon they were kissing, River hands running through the Doctor’s short and dripping hair while the Hufflepuff pressed her palms against River’s waist. Albeit the circumstances should call for something steamier, the kiss was quite gentle and chaste, not filled with lust or desire – although it existed - but with love. It was the perfect first kiss in imperfect circumstances. They ended the kiss with a sweet peck and rested their foreheads together, keeping their eyes closed, afraid they were going to break the moment. “Well, I wasn’t expecting this.” River whispered. Her pink lips brushing against the Doctor’s in a intimate caress. 

“I wasn’t either. I honestly just invited you for an innocent soak.” She muttered causing River to giggle and shut her up by kissing her again. 

River wasn’t up about this knowledge at the time, but that would be the moment she would think in the future when she would successfully summon her Patronus for the first time. It just was that powerful of a good memory.


End file.
